Handing You Over
by x saranghaeyo
Summary: [OneShot] Kagome handed Sesshoumaru over to Kikyo. But on the day of their wedding, Kagome regrets. Sesshourmaru realizes too, but how will they handle their feelings?


**Handing You Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

--- --- ---

**Kagome's POV:**

I didn't say a thing when I saw him. I just kept quiet. He had invited me to this place to watch him get married to another woman. That woman, however, was my sister, Kikyo. She was walking down the aisle in the beautiful wedding dress that was especially designed for her. She was beautiful. Even though I should be happy for her, I wasn't. I was wishing that the woman in that dress wasn't her but me. I kept quiet as I watched our father hand her over to him. "Take good care of my daughter," I heard him whisper. He smiled at him and turned around.

I couldn't stand the pain. I got up from my seat and ran outside, where I can get some rest and maybe some space for me to cry. I didn't wish anyone would see me leave. I just sat near the fountain, letting the tears run down my cheeks like the rain. I watched in the water as my mascara started getting smudged. I tried to hold back my tears, 'Kagome, you handed him over. Why are you crying now? There is no reason. Be happy for Kikyo that she finally found him.' I thought to myself as I tried to dry my tears. I unpinned my hair and continued to let the tears run down my face.

--- --- ---

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

Kikyo has noticed the disappearance of Kagome. I didn't know why but the feeling that I hurt her pulled on my chest. It seems to be calling me to the door. I knew that I still loved her but if she has fallen in love with another man, I shouldn't try to win her heart back. But the feeling kept on pulling on me, telling me to go and find her. The feeling of doubt of what I saw that day pulled on my heart more and more. Suddenly, I realized the minister was talking to me. "… Will you take Ms. Kikyo Higurashi as your wife? No matter what happens in life, will you promise to never leave her?" I couldn't bring myself to say the two words. "I…" I couldn't say it. She seems confused. "I'm sorry," I said to her as I pulled away and started to run outside.

There, I found her, sitting near the fountain, crying. Make-up was smeared all over her face but I was use to seeing this. But under that pack of make-up was a pretty woman I want as my wife. I walked over to her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at me, "why are you out here?" she asked. I looked at her, "Kagome…" I didn't know how to explain my feelings. "Go back inside… Kikyo's waiting." She said to me in a confident voice. I didn't want her to say anymore. "Kagome… I love you…" her eyes grew wide and she looked at me, "Sesshomaru… don't play with me. It's the day of your marriage, don't joke around." She said. I looked at her deeply in the eyes, "I'm not joking, I love you…"

"What about Kikyo?" She asked me. I could tell she really cares about her sister. "I'll explain to her…" although I didn't know how. Just then, the crowd came out. They were all smiling at us. Kikyo was smiling as well. She walked over to her sister and handed her the bundle of flower. "He belongs to you… not me…" Kagome looked at her and then at me. I smiled at her with joy written all over my face. She accepted it and we all went back inside.

--- --- ---

**Kagome's POV:**

The wedding went on. Everything was the same. The only difference was that I was the bride and Kikyo was sitting on the seat. My wish came true. I am the woman in the beautiful wedding dress. It was like a dream come true. It is a dream come true. I watched as Sesshoumaru standing there, smiling at me. I smiled back and couldn't help but wonder if this is a dream that will end. Just then, a loud boom was heard and I didn't know what happened next. The world became dark and faded.

--- --- ---

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

Kagura stood outside of the church, a gun in her hand. A loud noise was heard. She had fired a bullet. I looked at Kagome, who lay on her chest. Blood was coming out from the back of her head. Kagura had shot her. I quickly ran over to Kagome to see if she was still breathing. It was very hard to notice but I felt a soft sense of breath inhaling and exhaling. She was still alive. She reached to touch my face and smiled. Then she let go and dropped her hand. She was dead. I was mad by now. I dropped her down and ran over to Kagura. I grabbed her by the arm and flung her down to the ground. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Blood was coming out from the corner of her mouth.

"You daughter of a bastard!" I yelled at her as I threw a fist at her. She let me hit her and fell to the ground. Someone has already called the ambulance, but I knew that Kagome couldn't be saved. I tried to grab her again and punch the living shit out from that mad woman. My brother, Inuyasha, held me back. "Let the law put her under control, not us." Inuyasha said. I didn't say anything to him. I just walked back to Kagome's body. I held her close to my chest and didn't let anyone notice a drop of tear rolling down my cheek. I took out the ring from my pocket and slipped it on her finger. I gently kissed her forehead.

This was the end. I didn't have anything to say. I took the gun that Kagura had dropped earlier and closed my eyes. A loud click was heard and a firing noise came blasting. I felt myself fall to the ground. A light noise of a crowd gathered around me. Voices were heard. A light pull on my shoulder, and then, I felt nothing.

Kikyo's POV: 

I couldn't bear the sight. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, dead, in front of me. I couldn't bear it. I felt myself fall into someone's arms. The world around me seems to black out. For a split second, I thought I was going to die without my twin. Suddenly, in the black light, I saw a dark light pull me from the darkness. "Live for father. Live for Inuyasha. Live for the one you love." It was the voice of Kagome. But it faded. When I woke up, I was on a bench. My sister's voice left me. I was alone.


End file.
